


He Has Friends! (And For Once I'm Not Okay With This)

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Omegaverse Starters-Turned-Fanfics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rare Pair, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Gilbert should be happy- proud even, that so many handsome Alphas came to his younger, Alpha brother's spontaneous get together. But right now, with his heat so close, he couldn't help but to be pissed off that he chose now to have friends. Could a mutual friend of theirs help Gilbert out?





	

It was almost comical. Out of all the times Ludwig could  _possibly_  bring some of his friends over, it had to be _now_. Gilbert groaned as he buried himself further into his nest, his game playing loudly to hopefully block out the actual _party_  upstairs. Since when did his brother even have friends?! He really did hate it all, but he knew he shouldn't. It was great that Ludwig had friends- even if they were all really attractive officers and firefighters. Even if the majority of them were Alphas, and all that scent leaked into his room, overpowering the scent of Axe and Tostino's. Even if the pre-heat dizziness was only getting stronger with each deep intake. He was happy.

 

And of course, someone just had to make sure that wasn't going to happen. As he finished another game, play of the game playing with the victory sounds, one Alpha scent got a _lot_ stronger. And he even recognized it, though before he could get up to throw something, the Alpha was at the bottom of the steps. "Oh hey- there you are! I knew there was one loud mouth missing from the beer table! Whatcha doing down here?"

 

Gilbert was a bit shameless, he'd admit later. His eyes raked over the other's form, before stopping on that gorgeous jaw and scruff he had on his chin. He must've spent a bit too much time undressing him with his eyes as suddenly Sadiq was a lot closer. Those brown eyes locked onto Gilbert's bright reds, and it was silent. Gilbert, for once, couldn't speak- as the Alpha's scent was making his body shut down and start to head into that blurry heat-state, and Sadiq... Was dealing with the same issue, until he broke it by grinning. "I knew it." He said, not moving back or forward yet. This seemingly broke the trance long enough for Gilbert to be a bit stubborn. "Knew what! Come on Sadiq- don't get this close it's weird. I don't wanna smell like you!" The Turkish man laughed a bit at that. “I can smell it! You’re in heat. You're an _Omega_  in heat." He teased, but now moved forward just slightly, pressing his chest to Gilbert's. Who responded by arching his back to get more of the touch. "I- Oh fich dich Sadiq!" He said, huffing and looking back. And damn him- Sadiq was smirking.

 

"I just might." With that, Sadiq leaned forward to capture the other's lips, silencing Gilbert's indignant squeak. Gilbert couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. Sadiq grinned as he felt the tug, and just as his hands started pushing up the other's shirt, light and another scent flooded the room. "Gilbert? Bruder- do you need anyth- _SADIQ?!_ "

 

Gilbert didn't have the best collection of what happened after his brother walked in- but from the way Sadiq avoided Gilbert completely, and cowered under his brother's gaze for weeks after, he assumed the missing info. Oh well- Ludwig got his own earful for disrupting Gilbert's heat(when Gilbert was able to talk again).

**Author's Note:**

> Another Generator paired couple. If you'd like to see any of these continued, comments are always great motivators!


End file.
